


Marks

by miss_grey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Ficlet, Hickeys, M/M, Marking, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas likes to leave marks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on my tumblr.

 

 

They were exclusive.  Had been for a while now.  Still, Cas liked to leave his mark behind to prove it—to Dean, to himself, and to anyone else who might have the opportunity to wonder.

In the privacy of his bathroom, Dean stripped down and examined himself, turning back and forth in front of the mirror.

Red furrows scored across Dean’s back—five on each side of his shoulder blades.  They weren’t deep, but they were insistent.  Memories of Cas’s fingernails digging in, dragging as he growled, and panted “More, faster, _Deeeeean!_ ”

Hickies trailed from Dean’s neck down his chest, across his belly and hipbones, then disappeared below his waistline.  They hurt when he touched them, but he didn’t care, because he recognized the shape of the mouth that had made them, and it stoked a fire in his belly.

A line of small bruises, in the shape of teeth branded his left shoulder—his trophy for making Cas come hard enough that he might have screamed if he hadn’t bit down instead.

The marks were unnecessary.  Dean had no intention of ever straying.  But he never asked Cas not to.  Because you know what?  He kind of liked it.


End file.
